Izzy's Shell
Izzy's Shell once washes up on the shores of Pirate Island where Izzy planned to add it to her shell collection. It was later revealed to be the home of Snappy the Hermit Crab. Role in the series The shell first appeared in the episode the "The Old Shell Game", Izzy finds the shell on the beach. She shows the crew and said she wanted to add it to her shell collection. Captain Hook soon stole it for his shell collection. Later, the shell crawled off the shelf and started moving places. The crew later found out that it was a Hermit Crab's shell so Izzy set him free. In the episode "Save the Coral Cove!",Marina the Mermaid comes to Jake and his crew for an emergency. Captain Hook is threatening to dig up and destroy Coral Cove the home of Sandy the Starfish and the other Never Sea creatures with his treasure digging machine in search of the "Treasure With Eight Arms",but by the end of the episode it was revealed to be none other than the Orange Octopus who began attacking Hook and Smee. In order to help Jake and crew use various objects to distract the octopus with juggling act allowing Hook and Smee to flee back to the Jolly Roger. Izzy's Shell was among the various objects the octopus was juggling. Snappy and his shell would later return in the episode "The Mermaid's Song" and it was revealed that the crab's name was Snappy and he tags along with Stormy the mermaid as her brief partner-in-crime. Snappy the Hermit Crab would later rush off to warn Marina about her sister was abusing the power of the mermaid song. Snappy and his shell makes a brief cameo in the episode "Captain Who?" as Jake and his crew try to restore Captain Hook's memory they presented the captain with a treasure chest along with but the amnesia striking Hook couldn't care less for the riches and just give the little crab a hug before the crew tried next stop. Snappy and his shell makes a brief appearance at the end of "Treasurefalls!" retrieving Cubby's lost Skull-N-Bones marble from the bottom of the Never Sea and returns it back to Cubby. Snappy and his shell makes a brief cameo appearance in the episode "Sleeping Mermaid" during Queen Coralie's musical number expressing her love of the wonders of the Never Sea to Marina, Jake, and his crew. Snappy can be spotted among the various sea creatures listening to Queen Coralie's song. Snappy and his shell makes a brief appearance in the episode "Jake's Awesome Surprise", as Captain Hook samples the various food for Jake's party he accidentally picks up Snappy who quickly pinches Hook to defend himself from being eaten. In the episode "Happy 1000th Birthday!", Jake and the crew are celebrating the Pirate Mummy's 1000th birthday, but when Captain Hook and Mr. Smee end up luring a Sand Shark to the Pirate Mummy's Tomb where the party is going to be held. Izzy suggests using her gift for the mummy a pink shell and blowing into it like a horn the loud sound would scare the Sand Shark off. Printed material Snappy and his shell only appearance in printed media is the storybook Jake and the Spyglass. While searching for treasure on Pirate Island beach Captain Hook and Mr. Smee spot something shining in the water. Hook quickly orders Smee to hand him his spyglass, however, Smee believes he'd left it on the rowboat and can't quite recall where they left it. Meanwhile Jake and his crew decide to go for a swim leaving Jake's Spyglass on the beach. Captain Hook attempts to steal it using his fishing-pole hook but during his second attempt to swipe the sea pup's spyglass he accidentally hooks a pink purple-spotted seashell. Snappy soon emerges from his shell and quickly pinches Hook on his nose. Snappy and his shell is featured alongside Jake, Izzy, Cubby, the Never Bird,Blinky and a Never Dolphin on the cover of one of the issues of Disney Junior Magazine. Video games Snappy's shell appears in the Disney Junior online game "A Treasure for Mama Hook." Captain Hook and Mr. Smee take Mama Hook for a treasure hunt but doesn't have a clue where any treasure can be located.Unknown to Hook and Smee Jake and crew overhear and decided to help.Snappy's shell is among the various objects and treasures the player can place in the treasure chest for Captain Hook to give to his mother. Gallery 108469078.jpg|Izzy showing her shell to Jake ,Cubby and Skully Hook-Old shell game.jpg 640px-Izzy flying.JPG Pirate Mummy-Happy 1000th Birthday16.jpg Pirate Mummy-Happy 1000th Birthday17.jpg Pirate Mummy-Happy 1000th Birthday18.jpg Pirate Mummy-Happy 1000th Birthday19.jpg Shell-Happy 1000th Birthday!01.jpg Sand Shark-Happy 1000th Birthday!14.jpg Sand Shark-Happy 1000th Birthday!13.jpg Sand Shark-Happy 1000th Birthday!12.jpg Izzy-The Old Shell Game01.jpg Shell-The Old Shell Game01.jpg Shell-The Old Shell Game02.jpg Jake&crew-The Old Shell Game01.jpg JollyRoger&Shell-The Old Shell Game01.jpg Hook&Skully-The Old Shell Game01.jpg Izzy&Skully-The Old Shell Game02.jpg Izzy&Skully-The Old Shell Game01.jpg Skully-The Old Shell Game03.jpg Izzy-The Old Shell Game07.jpg Izzy-The Old Shell Game02.jpg Jake&crew-The Old Shell Game17.jpg Shell-The Old Shell Game03.jpg Shell-The Old Shell Game04.jpg Shell-The Old Shell Game05.jpg Shell-The Old Shell Game06.jpg Treasures-Treasure for Mama Hook.jpg Category:Objects Category:Treasure